L'amour prend duex: Loves takes two
by Liecor
Summary: It's Jou and Seto's first year anniversary and Jou had went missing! What had happened? And would Seto's plan be spoiled and their relationship turn sour? Please R&R. mainly JS. One-shot.


Love takes two  
  
Moon: Hey guys, since I had not updated My Other DNA for such a long time, I thought that I'll just update a rather short (I guess) one-shot that I had typed up a few days ago to relive my stress and get rid of the ever-so- irritating writer's block.  
  
Yami Moon: She was so stressed that she nearly killed me. Sometimes I wonder why am I the Yami instead of her. ( --")  
  
Moon: Shut up! -clears throat- Well I admit I'm stressed up... with Chinese 'O' Levels coming up this end of the month, which is only five days away from now... and that writer's block had made me rewrote Chapter 5 of My Other DNA for three times and still unsatisfied with what I had now...  
  
Yami Moon: She's going into one of her depress personality again... yeah, she had split personalities... So before you proceed to the story, please allow us to apologize for the delay of your favorite fic by us and before that... Seto would you mind doing the disclaimers while I knock Moon out before you go for your honeymoon with Jou!!?  
  
Seto: Why must we do the disclaimers since we're on a holiday? You promised to let us have a two weeks break after this fic and now you're dragging me here to do the disclaimers... -Drags luggage into authoress work room, grumbling-  
  
Yami Moon: just get on with it so the readers can read the fic and you and Jou can happily go abroad to enjoy your honeymoon... -pauses- mostly on the bed I guess... -snickers-  
  
Seto: Shut up! -blushes a little- So before you irritating people go onto to reading the fic, note that nothing of Yugioh belongs to this two lunatic who calls themselves authors... and be glad that there will be no lemon as the two crazy humans had decided to keep to PG-13 again, although there are hints of them here and there...  
  
Yami Moon: Oh, and Seto... -YM whispers in Seto's ear and got a glare-  
  
Seto: They wanted to add that this fic was partially inspired by Gravitation, their recent obsession, by the relationship between Shuichi and Yuki. And this two poor excuse for authors also wanted to apologize for making ME probably too OOC and their poor grammar and hope you will forgive them... What are you waiting for? Go on to the fic and stop bothering me!!! -Stomps out of room with confuse Jou who had just come in tagging behind-  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Motou residence." Yugi, a small teen who is eighteen[1] years of age despite his child-like appearance, picked up the phone as his twin lover, Yami played with his tri-colored hair which is identical to his besides the golden bangs.  
  
"This is Kaiba. Is Jou still over at your place?" Yugi could hear a tone of concern and worried in the young CEO's voice despite that it is still cold and almost monotone.  
  
"No, he had left for a few hours by now. He left right after you called from work saying that you want him home early. Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, as Yami looked at his lover with concern, no doubt worried about their best buddy too.  
  
"He's not back yet. And he had not called either." Yugi could hear that Seto is already breaking down inside after hearing his answer. It's Saturday and Jou had went to Yugi's house to duel with them in the morning since Seto is at work and had left during noon when Seto called. Jou and Seto had been going out for a very long time now and Yugi knows that Seto cares a lot for Jou even though he rarely shows it, even to Jou himself.  
  
"Have you called his dad's place? Maybe he w-"  
  
"His father said he had not went back too." Seto cut Yugi off as he spoke impatiently, obviously getting worried about his lover's safety. Seto and Jou's relationship had been a hot topic for people all over Japan since Seto had even held a press conference[2] to announce their relationship. It's created quite a commotion between Seto's fan girls and guys and it sot of out Jou's life in danger.  
  
People had tried to kidnap Jou because he's the lover of the CEO of Kaiba Corp for money but Jou had been a great fighter so he wasn't in much of a danger but you can't say for sure. It is because of that reason Seto had asked Jou to move in with him to protect him – and for the convenience of night activities that can also be carried out during daytime if they had the time - and Jou had happily compiled although he likes to complain that he is absolutely capable of protecting himself from danger.  
  
"Well... Kaiba don't worry. Yami and I would be searching for Jou too, and I'll inform you if we had any clues about his whereabouts, alright? In the meanwhile, maybe you could drive around to check the places he like to hang out, especially the food joints." Yugi bit his lower lips as he could hear Seto 'hmfp', indicating a small smile when he talked about Jo's obsession with food. It certainly could hold him away from Seto for hours!  
  
"Alright then." He heard a click and Yugi knows that Seto had hanged up, he doesn't say goodbye like people do you see.  
  
"What happened to Jou?" Yami asked as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's slim waist and brought him to his lap.  
  
"Kaiba said that Jou had not returned home yet." Yugi looked up into his lover's eyes worriedly as he answers his question.  
  
"But he's gone for hours!" Yami's eyes widen.  
  
"Yeah, that's why Kaiba's so worried, although he wouldn't admit it. He had also called his dad but Jou's not there too."  
  
"Jou normally won't disappear without a word. Do you think something had happened to him?"  
  
"I hope not. Why don't I do some calling around while you try to locate him with your Shadow powers, if it is possible."  
  
"I'll try." With that, the two couples who are good friends of our beautiful puppy set to work to try to locate the missing blonde. In the meanwhile, Seto had also set off to dive around Domino city in hope to find his lover pigging out in one of the food joints.  
  
"Where are you, Katsuya? Please be alright." He looked from side-to-side while driving past streets after streets hoping to spot his puppy frantically as he clutched onto a small midnight blue box in his trench coat pocket...  
  
RING RING!!!!!!!! RING RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What!?" Seto spat into the receiver of his cell phone as he picked it up grumpily for being disturbed in his sleep.  
  
"You don't have to be so grumpy even if you had no found Jou." A voice came from the other side sounding a little irritated and Seto recognized it as Honda's voice, a good friend of Jou since Junior High.  
  
"What do you want?" He said angrily, irritated as he is getting a very big headache for crying. He had been driving round and round Domino city for umpteen times and still had no luck in finding Jou and finally he broke down and cried after driving back to his garage. He had remained in the car and fallen asleep after crying for sometime and since he had not cried for a long time, he got a very enormous headache.[3]  
  
"If you don't want to know where Jou is, it's fine with me." Honda said and as he was about to hang up, Seto called him.  
  
"Wait. You know where Jou is?" Seto inquired, he knows his voice is sounding a lot unlike himself but he doesn't care of he could be reunited with Jou again.  
  
"Sort of." He could hear Honda shrug on the phone. His anger rise.  
  
"What do you mean sort of!!? Do you know or do you not know?" Seto raised his voice a little and Honda sighed, he knew that he couldn't blame Seto, he's just concern about Jou.  
  
"Well... I'm not sure if I could tell you this..."  
  
"Just spit it out!" Seto commanded, getting a little impatient and wanting to find his lover quick to do what he had planned to do.  
  
"You didn't find Jou anywhere in his usual hangouts nor the streets right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Try the beach at the west side of Domino. Domino pier is at the east and the beach is at the west.[4] It's rather secluded and serene as no one really goes there but Jou likes it there. He usually disappear to that beach when you can't find him and he does all his quiet thinking there." Honda heard a click and he knew that Seto had set off to find Jou again, and he had not bothered to say bye or even thanks for helping again. He sighed.  
  
"So how did Kaiba react when you told him this? Screamed at you for not telling him earlier?" A raven hair CEO with emerald eyes places his chin on his lover's shoulder and wrap his arms around his waist as he saw him put down the phone. (A/N: They're standing up.)  
  
"He just hanged up immediately after he know the venue. Not even a thanks nor the scolding you expected." Honda sighed again.  
  
"Well, he's just anxious. It's shows how much he cares for him. But Jou shouldn't have disappeared without saying a word..."  
  
"But you can't blame him though. If it's not for Kaiba's cold attitude towards him, Jou wouldn't have gone into a slight depression. He had been so excited about their one-year anniversary a month ago and can't stop babbling about it to me. But Kaiba had just have to go dampen his spirit by ignoring him since the past two weeks."  
  
"Jou could actually go into a state of slight depression?" The CEO seems rather shock by this fact.  
  
"Despite appearing to be a happy-go-lucky and brainless guy, the real Jou had never been so happy and he actually thinks a lot. I'm the only one who knows he had had depression after his parents divorced but it had been cured since he met Yugi. It's partially why he had been in gangs too. I had never seen him so happy before he got together with Kaiba and I thought he would stay like this. But I was proved wrong again." He sighed. "Maybe letting him with Kaiba is a wrong choice after all."  
  
"You sounded like his mother." His lover snickered as he playfully punched him on the hand.  
  
"Ryuuji! Isn't elder brother a better term to describe me than mother?" Honda whined as Otogi continued laughing.  
  
"Strictly speaking, I would be jealous because you also sounded like an ex- lover of Jou and had been dumped by him for Kaiba Seto but had still supported their relationship by being there for Jou every time." He got a nice glare from Honda after his detailed depiction.  
  
"You know I don't have that kind of feelings for Jou an-"  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just kidding! But back to the topic, you should have judge Kaiba that way because I think you had judge his good intentions wrongly. If it's not for Jou's unnecessary worries, he would be the most luckiest and happiest guy in the world right now."  
  
"What do you mean by t-"Honda paused for a while as his eyes widen in realization. "You know something about Kaiba's attitude towards Jou don't you?" He eyes his boyfriend suspiciously and Otogi giggled.  
  
"Well, since I suppose Kaiba would have already did what he planned to do before you could actually inform Jou about this and spoil the surprise. I wouldn't be shot to death by revealing the secret to you that Kaiba had been planning this after so long and had actually asked me for advice as he trust that I would not tell an-"  
  
"Just quit crapping and get on with it!" Honda put his hands on his hips as Otogi had deliberately wanted to keep him in suspense.  
  
"Alright. Well you see, Kaiba had been thinking that since they are eighteen now and would be graduating from high school soon, and that he knows that they would be of age for something that would involve their commitment of life to eac-"  
  
"Wait a second! Don't tell me Kaiba planned to..." Honda gasped as his eyes widen in shock and was too surprise to say anything.  
  
"Yeah Hiroto-koi. Just like what I did on your birthday..." Otogi held onto Honda's left hand and gave the small golden band on his finger a kiss as Honda was sighing in contentment this time in knowing what bliss his best friend would experience soon...  
  
He looked at the surrounding with awe as a sad glint can be spotted in his beautiful pools of honey although a small smile graced his face due to the serene aura at the beach. He closed his eyes as he listen to the seagulls while they flew back home to retire for the night and listen to the waves clashes onto the rocks. It is a beautiful place and Jou loves it.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a nearing vehcle and the closing of the vehicle door slices through the silenence and the blonde that is resting against the tree sighed. He didn't have to look to see who was there and he knew how he got there and why he got there.  
  
"I suppose Honda had told you this place." He said with his eyes closed. He felt the soft wind blows into his face as he heard footsteps and the shuffling of clothes before feeling a familiar warmth beside him. A warmth that he feels every night and every time he is close to the one he loves the most. It was a few moments of silent, although Jou knows that he was watching him, before the other party broke the silence.  
  
"Katsuya..." The voice was hoarse and Jou could hear that the person had cried earlier and had just stopped not long ago. Even so, he could hear the softness in the voice and knows that he had been worried about him and was very frightened by his sudden vanishing act.  
  
"Seto I had been thinking," he said but he still refuse to open his eyes as he knows that he might break down like what he had before the arrival of his expected guest if he does. "I had been thinking about us." Seto had not said anything but Jou knows he is listening, and he could feel the tension in the air as well.  
  
"I had been wondering... are we really in love?" He ran his hands through his silky hair and opened his eyes to look at the sky that was tainted an orangey-red color by the setting sun.  
  
"What..." He heard a gasp of shock and his heart raced, he knew he had to do this to let himself carry on with this relationship. But the problem is that after having this little serious talk, their relationship might turn sour because of distrust.  
  
"Listen to me before you say something Seto." He took in a deep breathe. "I really don't know what you are thinking. I know you may not believe this but I must tell you I had been in deep depression before. And your recent cold behavious towards me had made that come back again. I'm scared Seto." He wrapped his arms around himself as he began to felt his eyes stung and his throat contract. He looked down onto the grass.  
  
"I know you love me although you don't say it often, and show it rarely besides the times in bed. But I need to hear it from you. I need you to say you love me to prevent my imagination from running wild. I need to hear it from your mouth to make me feel secure and I do not mean only during the times in bed." His voice wavered but he got together again. He's now trying to willed his tears from dropping but was unsuccessful as it rolled down his cheeks quietly.  
  
"Sometimes I really wonder if you truly love me, but regreted it everytime and felt guilty for even letting that thought cross my mind. But sometimes... I really felt that you only wanted me just for sex." Finally he broken down and sobbed into his lap uncontrollably.  
  
"Katsuya please, listen to me." He felt his lover's strong arms enveloped him in warmth as he wraps them around his small trembling form. "I'm sorry Katsuya, I'm sorry. I didn't know my attitude would have such an effect on you. I'm so sorry." He felt something wet fell on his hair and identified it as tears. Seto's crying.  
  
"I really do love you Katsuya. I really do. And I'm not just doing it because I want you in my bed. Hell, even if you don't want to make love to me forever I wouldn't have minded! I just want to be with you.." He felt the embrace tighten.  
  
"I'm sorry if I don't say that I love you so often... I just... I just don't know how to express it... I know it's just three simple words but the times where I said it to you is the times where I finally gathered enough courage to say it to you... I'm such a timid coward... You must be laughing at me... thinking that I'm such a chicken... can't even express my love for the one I loved most like most people do..." He chuckled as his form began to tremble more while the one he is holding was getting a little calm.  
  
"I had to tell you Katsuya, I had never felt so complete and loved before you came into my life... You're my everything..." Seto's voice was cut off by his sudden sobbing as he clutched onto his love tightly. Looking up at his one true love, Katsuya wrapped his arms around Seto's waist and they sobbed in the comfort of each other's warmth.  
  
Seto was the one who pulled him out of the embrace first and he looked into the eyes he loves the most. "I love you Katsuya, I love only you and I can't imagine my life without you..." He trailed off as their face inched towards each other and soon, their lips touched and all words are lost to the sweet action that conveys everything the couples had wanted to say to each other.  
  
They continued their sweet, passionate and soft kissing till the sun had sunk into the horizon, allowing the tiny sparkling diamonds to give off their soft glow on the dark stretch of midnight blue velvet. They only had to separate due to the humanly fact that they needed oxygen and had settled to stare lovingly into each other's eyes while they supply their lungs with air.  
  
"Seto, if I'm you're everything and can't imagine life without me... what about Mokuba?" Katsuya asked cheekily and Seto cackled as he nuzzled his puppy's soft cheeks. It's nice to see that Katsuya's back in his joking and happy mood again and he knew that he is not faking it.  
  
"You know what I mean, Katsuya, and I'm not gonna explain that." He said and Katsuya pouted childishly, making Seto smile widely at his lover's antics.  
  
"Seto... why are you ignoring me like that? I know you're busy with wor-"He was stopped by the two slender fingers placed onto his lips by his lover.  
  
"Katsuya-koi... do you know what date today is?" Katsuya's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"You mean... you actually remember it?" He covered his mouth with both his hands and exaggerated his shock.  
  
"How could I forget the day where my dear little puppy had plucked up enough courage to actually confess to me about his love despite my usual fake loathing for you and which had actually made me in turn confess mine to you? I had to tell you this was the best year I had ever lived in my entire eighteen years... with you by my side always..." He placed his hand on Katsuya's cheek and stroke it affectionately as he reached into his pocket with his other hand and held onto the box that was in that pocket since the morning.  
  
"I had actually spent my time over the last two weeks planning this surprise for you, hoping that it'll be perfect but never thought that it will result in me neglecting your feelings... but even if the plans are ruined, the results I hope would still be the same..." His heart pounded in his chest as his arms felt numb and stiff. His hands inched out of his pocket as he willed it to but at a very slow rate.  
  
"I'm so sor-"  
  
"Hush... don't say you're sorry. I'm the one at fault." Seto's hesitated a while but managed to say what he wanted to say next. "I know this may sound stupid but... I want to tell you that I called you puppy because I think it's a cute pet name for you and that you may probably really be like the human's best friend that stays with them forever till their life ends and stay with me like said puppies... but I guess... it's just silly to tell you that..."  
  
"You know I'll stay with you forever Seto... even after death I'll still want to be with you. Forever and never-ending..."Katsuya's voice trailed off as he saw what was held in Seto's hand when he finally pulled it out of his trench coat. "Seto..."He was too happy and shocked for words.  
  
"Katsuya... Will you marry me?" Katsuya looked from the box that contains a small silver ring with a gem with a color similar to his love's hand, it held a similar silver band except that the gem is of a honey color similar to his eyes.[5] Then he looked into his lover's eyes and saw the sincerity in it. He felt his eyes brimmed with tears as he look into the beautiful sapphire eyes of his lover cum soon-to-be husband and being too shock for words, he nodded his head frantically as the tears overflowed.  
  
Seto felt like there was nothing in this world that could dampen his spirit again. He took the ring out of the box, took his left hand and slipped it onto Katsuya's ring finger and they two hugged together tightly.  
  
"Seto... Ai shiteru..."  
  
"Ai shiteru Katsuya... Eien..."  
  
Owari  
  
[1] Notice that they are a year older then what they are in My Other DNA? I made it that way because this could be counted as a side story that takes place in the future after My Other DNA is completed. Don't worry, there are no spoilers (the harm's done even if there is if you had read this note after finishing the story) but please don't ask me what I had do with Cleo... that's called a spoiler.  
  
[2] Idea from Snowed in by insight-to-insanity (Although it's not carried out). Go check it out! It's a great fic. I'm not sure why but I want to advertise this fic... although I'm sure many had read it before... A great Jou/Seto fic I assure you!  
  
[3] Gravitation fans recognize this? Yuki had this problem too!!!! Hehe... but too bad Seto doesn't have Shuichi beside him to comfort him.  
  
[4] I don't know whether Domino pier is at the east or west. As long as it could accommodate my fic I will move it to the east with all my money and I don't care even if the east or west faces a city instead of the sea. It's partially because I like the west better than the east... for some silly reasons... And I remember that I saw the beautiful sunset when Serenity had taken off her bandages and ran into the arms of our dear Jou during Battle City (remember?) but I still don't care.  
  
[5] Idea from Run No More by Star Light Shadow. Nice fic!  
  
[6] Ai shiteru = I love you Eien = Forever I don't know Japanese... Sorry if it's not said like this...  
  
Moon: Yeah!!! It's done!!!!!!! Well... I hope you're happy with the story! I'm not satisfied with the angst fic I wrote and posted some time ago and decided to write a happy one... I got the title from Twelves Days of Christmas by Kunikya. It's a great fic too so good ahead and read it! I simply love it! It's a nice Seto/Jou fic. It's translated from French:  
  
L'amour prend deux  
  
So... Please review and tell me what do you think of this fic! I'm even armed with my dictionary and thesaurus to make this fic perfect!!!! Well... it's long past my bed time and I'm soon getting into trouble so I'll just end off here! Have a good day and please don't forget to review!!!!!! 


End file.
